What Happens Next
by superfly615243
Summary: Rachel and her brother Dameon are the last humans resisting the souls on earth. That is until they meet the humans living in hiding. Through her journey will Rachel find love? Will the humans take back what's rightfully theirs?
1. Chapter 1: Living

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me! please R&R! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own the Host or any of the characters. I do own this junky old laptop...**

I pull my auburn hair back into a tight ponytail, fix my shirt, and strap my glock to the inside of my cut offs. Another day with the Souls.

My contacts rest on the bathroom countertop, specially made to look like a soul's eyes. My brother, Dameon, drops something in our hotel room's kitchen. Glass shatters on the floor.

"Shit." He mutters. I laugh and put my contacts in. He is such a klutz. And I love him for it.

I can hear glass being swept across the tile. I walk in to find him bent over, dust pan in hand, cleaning up the shards. Laughing, I ask, "Need some help with that?"

He shakes his head and clears the rest before I can protest. He dumps it in the trashcan. "Ready?" He turns to me, his eyes reflecting under the florescent lights. A ring of silver surrounding his pupil, and his green irises sparkling with excitement.

He always gets excited when we go out, even though it is every day. It was like walking straight into the mouth of the enemy; never fully ready for what they might throw at you.

I open my mouth to speak, then remember something. I hold up a finger for him to wait. "Gimme a sec." I dash back into the bedroom and scoop up my pocket knife from the dresser. I shove it into the pocket on my pants around the knee. Guess that's where the name came from. They just fit so perfectly in your pocket.

I may only be 17, but if you give me any kind of weapon, I know what it is and how to use it to the best of its abilities. I can handle anything, but my glock is my sidekick. Fifteen rounds and a knife handy I could take down a group as large as twenty.

All courtesy of Dameon, of course. He taught me everything I know. Without him, I'd already have a soul in me. Or worse, a seeker.

I shiver at the thought and Dameon notices my discomfort. His arm wraps around my shoulders; gosh he's such a good big brother. I couldn't imagine life without him.

"Ready." I motion towards the door. "Ladies first." Dameon laughs a huge hearty laugh - one I haven't heard in a while - and shoves me towards the door. "It's a good thing you're cute," he pauses, "and my sister."

I smile and walk out into the hallway. Souls mingle and wander the corridor, just souls. No humans, except for Dameon and I, but no one knows that. Just the thought of them sneaking in and taking over our world makes me want to pull out my gun and shoot them all right there.

But I can't do that. It'd blow our cover for sure, so I resist the temptation. I walk towards the elevator, smiling and nodding to the souls who pass me. A bellhop stands at the ready just inside the doors.

"Where to miss?" He asks, gesturing to the buttons with the floor numbers.

"Lobby please." He nods and presses the number 1. The elevator jolts and I jump. I would never forget that day with Mom and Dad. Well, more like their bodies without them in there. I sigh.

I just couldn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Blending

**a/n: chapter 2 here we go! thank you . and musicunderground for reviewing! they really make my day!**

**disclaimer: everything belongs to S.M. except my characters like rachel and dameon!**

**enjoy!**

We take the elevator down to the main floor and enter the lobby. Dameon checks us out of our room and gets our receipt. Our sunglasses are perched high upon our heads.

We have such confidence in ourselves now. Dameon and I have been living with the souls for more than 2 years now.

Well, sort of.

We spend half the time practically on the run. On then run from souls, from our old lives, from destiny. And stealing cars is a no-no. Souls don't steal. It would give us away.

So instead, we walk. Nothing to take except the clothes on our backs and a few souvenirs.

We head out of the hotel and walk to the nearest empty convenience store. I smile to the man sitting behind the counter, deeply immersed in the book he's reading. He smiles and raises his palm, signaling he doesn't wish to be disturbed.

I drag Dameon to the back of the store where the freezers are. We stock up on water and soda. As we grab more drinks, a bell sounds, indicating someone has come into the store.

Our heads whip around to see a man and woman enter the store. The woman is perfectly composed, but the man holds himself rigidly.

The woman's hair is shimmering. Yes, shimmering. It's gold with gold highlights and gold everywhere. It catches the light and reflects it back all over the place. Same with her eyes. The silver rings shine brightly, illuminating her face.

She's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but the man is another thing. He stands there like the worst possible thing could happen at any second. His arm wraps around the woman's shoulders protectively, as if he could keep her out of harm's way. Black hair sits sloppily all over his head like a wet mop.

The most curious part about him is his eyes. The thing is, you can't see them. That's why I'm interested. Soul's rarely wear sunglasses, let alone inside stores. Ours' are only to complete the look. We're in Arizona, so it's obviously sunny out, so wearing sunglasses is almost a habit.

The man fidgets with his shirt and turns to the soul he's holding onto so tightly. His lips barely graze her forehead before he lets go and walks to the center aisle of the store. The woman soul finally notices Dameon and I staring and a light pink flush creeps up her cheeks.

"Hello." She greets us politely with a smile before heading off to a different section of the store.

I can see the man trailing down one of the aisles aimlessly, obviously looking for something. I leave Dameon in the dust and walk over to the man.

"Looking for something?" I ask when I reach him. He spins around, startled, to face me and his sunglasses slip off his eyes just a bit. But that's all I need to see. There is no silver in them. None at all.

I resist the urge to gasp and jump back, like what any other soul would do, but I can't because inside I'm jumping for joy.

Humans! Humans! Dameon and I aren't alone!

He realizes what has happened and hastily pushes his glasses back to his eyes.

"Just uh.. some stuff?" His response is more of a question than of an answer. I smile and point to a package of candy.

"If you're going on a road trip, you might wanna take something sweet. Keeps you awake." I say like I actually know what I'm talking about. I'm trying to keep his attention focused on me. My hand juts out as a force of habit. "The name's Rachel."

His palm is sweaty as he grips my hand. We shake, but it seems like a forced movement.

"Ian." I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. He's nervous. I'm a soul, he's a human. I usually am around other souls, even though they see me as one of their own.

The girl soul walks over to us and kisses Ian on the cheek.

'Wait,' I think, 'is she human too? Where'd she get the contacts?' Dad made ours, invented them really. He was a crazy scientist. Not mad, not insane, just crazy. He always knew someone (or in this case, something) was coming. But he couldn't even save himself when they did get here. I'm talking about the souls if you didn't figure that out.

Dameon and I managed to steal a pairs of the contacts before the soul's got to them. They're our greatest weapon. We can blend in and not be suspected. You just have be a really good actor.

"Making a friend Ian?" The soul (or human wearing contacts) asks. Ian smiles and snags his arm around her tiny waist.

"I guess so." He says as he bends down and brushes his lips to hers.

I almost melt right there. Couples just make me all wiggly inside. I guess it's because I wanna be like them and see what it feels like to have someone love me.

"Sorry about that." Ian says as he straightens back up, breaking their kiss. The woman giggles and her blush is more prominent now. It's a deep, crimson, red. Geez, if I blushed that much I'd probably just avoid the public.

"Oh where are my manners?" The woman exclaims. "I'm Wanda." The silver rings around her pupils dance with glee. Leftover wiggles from her kiss.

"Rachel." I smile and fiddle with my hair. "Well, nice talking to you. I'll see you around." I head back towards Dameon while playing our interaction over in my head. More humans.

We're not alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing

**Done! **

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm gonna try to respond to everyone who reviews in every new chapter! and since ive taken forever to put this up im gonna do two chapters hopefully this week! **

**Musicunderground: Thanks and I'll keep you guessing ;)**

**alicelouise'x: thank you! And maybe he will in this chapter...**

**The Black Rosette: I know! Instead of wearing the sunglasses all the time just make it simpler and make contacts!**

**BlueRoseLili, ShineOnLucii, .: thanks for reviewing!**

**Onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Chasing

Ian and Wanda wander through the store for another 20 minutes or so before checking out and returning outside. They start off down the street when I drag Dameon out of the store, thanking the man behind the counter as I tow my brother along. Once we're outside Dameon grabs at his wrist and says, "Rachel! Let go of my arm! Rach-"

I cut him off when I smack my unoccupied hand over his mouth. "Shut up unless you wanna get caught!" I hiss at him. Dameon scowls as he peels my hand from his mouth, where it seems intent on keeping that gaping pie-hole of his silent forever.

"Now," I start as Dameon rubs his raw wrist. "If you keep your chatter-box shut I'll tell you something, something big." He doesn't look impressed but his eyes widen a bit. I wet my lips and continue talking. "Those people I was talking to in there, they were human." Now he looks surprised. Ha, I win.

"The really tall guy," Dameon puts his hand high above his head, exaggerating Ian's height but I get the gist of it, "and the small woman?" I nod and he looks quizzically at me. "Are you sure?"

I roll my eyes and state, "Why would I be telling you this if I wasn't sure? I'm not a kid, Dameon. I know how to analyze and stuff." He smiles and ruffles my hair. I scowl and swat his hand away when he looks back down the street. My eyes follow his gaze and I breathe out, "Shit." Dameon nods in agreement.

Wanda and Ian are no longer walking down the road, but we can see an ominous white van pull away from the curb and drive into the desert sunset. I frown and look back to Dameon whose face has fallen too. "You think they're in there?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Guess this means we need a car?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Yup."

Dameon and I luckily find a car shop not too far from the convenience store. We rent out a sleek, black convertible and start driving.

We work our way down the windy, old, desert road with Dameon driving and me, holding onto the dashboard for dear life. I peek over at the speedometer just as it passes the 55 mph level and swallow loudly. Dameon chuckles at my reaction and jokes, "Having fun there, sis?"

I roll my eyes and quickly retort, "I would be if it weren't for your horrendous driving!" He chortles but keeps his eyes on the road. I look up and spot the van about half a mile away from us. My fingers start drumming nervously on the dashboard. Dameon glances at me.

"What do you think we should do, Rach? You are the strategist in the family." Well, that is true. I squint my eyes, trying to make the van clearer in my vision when it abruptly turns off road. It continues driving across the flat area at a moderate speed. I stare at it for a minute before I get an idea.

"Stop the car." I order. Dameon pulls the car over to the side of the road. He looks at me expectantly. I bite my lower lip, looking over my plan in my mind. "We need to stop the car." I say. Dameon nods and I continue. "So I'll pop the tires and you'll follow in after me."

"Sounds like a good plan." Dameon turns the key and the car idles before shutting off. I let out a deep breath and step out of the car. The air is hot and stuffy, so I fan myself with my hand. The van keeps driving and almost disappears in a haze when Dameon drops his hand down on my shoulder. I wake from my daze and turn towards him.

"You stay here. I'm going first." I say forcefully. Dameon nods and kneels down behind the car. "Count of three?" I say, forcing the joke. Dameon takes the hint and laughs.

"One." He says as he unsheathes his knife.

"Two." I swallow and place a hand on my gun.

"Three." We both say and I take off after the car.

**JamiePOV**

"Are we there yet?" I ask from the backseat although it comes out sounding more like a whine. Jared chuckles from the driver's seat and looks at me in the rearview mirror.

"Almost there kid, almost home." He says as I lean back and close my eyes. Home, the word registers in my brain something foreign but I think the caves are my home. Everyone's home.

"SHIT!" Jared yells from the front seat. The car bumps over something and rolls to a stop. Ian picks his head up and Wanda cowers in her seat. I sit up and look around. Out the back window, I see something speeding across the flat desert. That something has long brown hair flowing out behind it.

"Jared!" I yell and kick the back of his seat. When he doesn't respond, I turn towards the front of the car only to see his seat empty. "Mel! Where'd Jared go?"

Mel turns to me and jerks a thumb over her shoulder. "He went out to see what was wrong with the car. Why?" I whip my head around and point out the back window. The girl is closer to the car now when she raises a gun. Mel screams and I jump out of the car.

Jared looks up at me when I yell, "DUCK!" He looks quizzical for a minute, and then a gunshot rings out. A bullet whizzes past the car and Jared's eyes widen.

"What the hell was that?"

"A gun, what do you think it was, a turkey?" I shriek at him. Mel runs around the car and wraps her arms around Jared. He pulls her into his chest and I look for the shooter. Suddenly, a barrel of a gun is pressed up against the back of my head.

"No movement and I might not kill you."

**RachelPOV**

My glock is pushing into the boy's hair and he slowly turns to face me. A girl with dark brown hair is holding a large man's hand. I chuckle and leisurely remove my gun from the boy's head.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. I can be so rude sometimes." I stick and hand out and focus on the girl. "I'm Rachel."

The girl puts a hand out and says clearly, "Melanie." I smile and shake her hand. Abruptly, I pull her towards me. She cries out when I clamp both my hands down over her ears. Her eardrums pop and she falls to the ground. The boy jumps on me but I roll back and kick him off me. He stands but before he's up I kick his feet out from under him. Dameon finally comes into view and tackles him. They rough around on the ground as I watch.

Dameon finally knocks him out and looks at me. His eyes register something when he yells, "6 o' clock!" I vault myself into a back flip and land facing whoever it is. The large man raises a cloth to my face and before I can react I breathe in. It smells like raspberries. Sweet, fresh picked raspberries. Dameon yells something but I can't understand it, I'm already losing it. Soon, I lose consciousness and everything goes black. The last thing I see is a large pair of deep brown eyes.

**END! FINALLY FINISHED! ** **im gonna try to update either later today or tomorrow coz i havent updated in a while.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming

**omg! so sorrrryyyy! i said i'd update but i totally forgot i was going to a camp. it was a weeklong sleep away so i had NO INTERNET! so sorry guys!**

**Blueroselili - thanks! i luvvvv you! ;)**

**alicelouise'x: jamieeeee! i couldnt wait any longer to put him in the story! im trying to make my updating better! **

**LaurenKaneswaran: thank goodness it got you excited! not like... depressed?**

**R&R! **

**CHAPTER 4: Dreaming**

_"Mom! Mom! Someone's at the door!"_

_"I got it!" Her footsteps retreat towards the front of our apartment. I hear a click as the front door unlocks and opens._

_"Hello Ms. Hartman. May we talk?" A deep voice travels across our flat to my room. It's loud but carries a submissive tone in it. I edge closer to my door and peek out into the hallway. A man stands in our front doorway while my mother stands still, petrified. _

_I don't know why she'd be scared. The man looks very calm and collected. He has jet black hair and is wearing a professional business suit. A pair of black, tinted glasses sits on the bridge of his nose. Black, black, and black; he needs a new fashion sense. Other than a new closet he seems nice._

_"Why are you here? We had a deal." My mother barely whispers. Her face is a mask of worry as the man smiles._

_"You know deals aren't meant to be kept Marissa." The man chuckles and steps forward with his hand extended in a friendly offer. My mother shies away but he just grabs her wrist. I frown and choose that point to confront them. _

_"Hey! Don't touch my Mom!" I yell at him. _

_At that moment all hell breaks loose._

_Two more people break through the door, a man and a woman, both in black suits. My mother screams and pushes me behind her as the second man grabs her other wrist. _

_"Don't let her get away!" The first man shouts while pointing at me. I squirm from behind my mother's back and sprint into the kitchen. The woman chases me around while I grab dishes from the shelves and throw them at her. I can hear my mother fighting the two men in the living room, but she can't last long against two of them. _

_I throw a plate at the woman and it luckily hits her straight in the head. She falls to the ground and I bound back into the living room. They're gone. I run into the hallway and see the men dragging my mom towards the elevator._

_"NO!" I shriek. I dash towards them but I know in my mind it's too late. The last thing I see are my mom's feet being pulled into the elevator. I pound on the closed doors and shout at the top of my lungs. _

_I don't know where they took her; I don't know who they are, and I have no idea what I'm going to do now. I give up after a while and sink to the floor. Why did this happen to me? My head falls into my hands and I lose consciousness. _

I wake up, gasping for breath, covered in a sheen layer of sweat. I rarely have the dream; I haven't even had it recently. One time, I took a counseling session for it. Stupid dream. No, stupid nightmare.

I look around and take in my new surroundings. The hard metal cot underneath me is in the middle of a decent sized room. The only problem is it's almost completely dark in the room. I can barely see 10 feet in front of me. The only light is a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. I contemplate different kinds of ways to get my only light source down; I examine the walls a little closer. They are all pure rock. Like clay you find underground. I also notice there are tiny holes in the ceiling. Good eyesight thank you, I am underground.

This is when I start to freak out. Why would I be on a metal cot UNDERGROUND? I think to myself; am I gonna be part of some freaky alien experiment? Are they gonna implant eggs in me and see how I respond?

As my thoughts get more erratic, quiet voices signal someone's approach. I take the hint and lay back down on my cot, pretending to still be knocked out. As I lay there one more thought crosses my mind, Where's Dameon? "I'm gonna kill him when I find him." I mutter. The voices are drowned out by heavy footsteps. They increase their pace and start running to where I am. I stiffen as two people enter the room.

"Why'd they bring her here? She probably won't be any help to us." A young male voice says. Are they talking about me? Well let me say I took down two of them. I didn't even have a GUN. Psh.

"'Cause she knocked you and Mel out remember?" Another deeper male voice said. HA! Thank you person I do not know! I will so give you a high five when I pretend to wake up!

The younger (assuming younger) man blows out a breath and mutters, "Fine. Can we just wake her up and get her out?" He nudges my foot with his hand and I hold my breath.

"Jeb said we have to let him talk to her first. Never know if she's a nice soul or not." The older one says.

Shit! I forgot about my contacts! They think Dameon and I are souls! I shift on my cot, switching so my feet are flat so I can jump up at a moment's notice. The two men don't notice my movement (I think) so I open my eyes a fraction. They are both standing at the foot of the cot; one is leaning on it while the other has his arms crossed across his chest. The taller one looks familiar but I can't tell in this dim light.

"Let's wake her up." The one with his arms folded says and walks over beside me. I squeeze my eyes shut and hope they think I'm knocked out. In my mind, I go over my options. Take out the smaller one first? Or the bigger one and don't waste my energy on the easier?

Before I can decide one of them sprays something in my face; that raspberry stuff. Except this time it doesn't knock me out, it makes me wake up. I cough on the spray and sit up. Blinking away the tears in my eyes, I start hacking on the residue of the spray in my throat. The man on my right comes into view and I realize who it is.

"IAN?" I sputter out through my coughs. He nods in acknowledgement at me.

"Rachel. Nice to see you again." The man on my left snorts but I ignore him.

"Why'd you bring me here? Where's my brother? Where'd you take him?" I throw the questions at Ian, rapid fire. He holds a hand up for me to stop but I don't. I just punch him in the face.

He takes a step back in surprise and brings a hand up to his nose. His eyes flare in anger and I cackle. (Since when do I cackle?) Jumping off the table, I take off down the hallway leading out of the room. I hear Ian screaming behind me at the other man as they try to chase me. Too bad they won't be able to catch me.

I round a corner and run into someone. Crap. Escape plan foiled. The man looks down at me and smiles. What the heck? He takes my hand as I open my mouth to say something but is cut off.

"No worries, darling. Just come with me and you'll be fine." I stammer to say something but in the end just nod. What other choice do I have? I really don't feel like hurting this man. It's like I'm hypnotized.

He smiles again, "Ok, follow me."

**BAHHHHHHHH! DONEEEEEEE!** **it is like midnight! i stayed up for you guys! 3**

**so? whatd you think? love it? hate it? tell meeeeeeee**

**dont forget! R&R!**

**superfly615243**


	5. Chapter 5: Showing

**hey guys!**

**im soooo freaking sorry for the long wait... my grandma passed away a few weeks ago and we had her memorial and i was a big ball of emotions and in no shape to write**

**anywayssss**

**oh and i cant really respond to you if you dont have an ff account soooo get one!**

**alicelouise'x: hehe that was jamie. i think i wanted him to feel a little jealous cause he got beat up by a girl ;)**

**lovley ladybug: thank you!**

**Rose of Dark Life: thanks for the enthusiasm! :) and please please please review this chapter?**

**furuba-suzume: oh you are gonna have to get used to that! i loveeeee ending in cliffhangers. they are so much fun to make people hang on. :P**

**so here goes chapter 5!**

**CHAPTER 5: Showing**

**RachelPOV**

"So you, like, run this place?" I say as Jeb leads me down a different hallway. Turns out the dude I ran into was Jeb, the "owner" of these caves. He was showing me around, letting me look at all the different underground rooms. I had already seen the bathing room, the garden, and the kitchen. Now he was taking me to the game room.

"I guess you could say that sweetie." He smiles at me as we turn another corner. It gets a little darker and I shift closer to Jeb. Gosh why am I being such a chicken? Dameon would probably be making fun of me right now, laughing at how scared I am. Speaking of Dameon...

"Um, do you know where my brother is?" I ask. He points down the corridor in front of us.

"He's with everyone else in the game room." My eyes widen but Jeb can't see them in this light. How many is everyone else? How'd Dameon become part of this group so quickly? Always the popular one, he was.

I laugh at my own (bad) joke and Jeb looks at me out of the corner of his eye. I shrug my shoulders and immediately tense up. Voices are drifting down the tunnel, getting louder as we keep walking.

Jeb takes my hand but it does nothing to calm me. I was never good around crowds, now what? My legs stiffen up and my palms get all sweaty. I bite my lower lip as the passageway gets brighter. We step into a doorway and everyone becomes quiet.

I hold my head high even though inside I'm shaking. My gaze is met with over 20 pairs of eyes. Human eyes. Human.

I straighten up and take a deep breath before (almost) shouting.

"Hi."

**JamiePOV**

Dang it. There was that stupid escapee girl again. How'd Jeb find her? Doesn't matter I guess. Ian's still pissed at me for letting her get away. Beat by a girl. Again.

"Hey Rachel!" Wanda says and steps forward out of the crowd. She's the only one who makes any move towards them. Rachel freezes and leans closer to Jeb. Wanda keeps smiling and walking towards them. Rachel's fists clench and unclench as she surveys the room. I smirk as everyone watches Wanda place a hand on her shoulder and she cringes away.

"I thought we'd lost you! Jared can be very aggressive some times." She turns and raises her eyebrows at Jared who just shrugs. "Well let me introduce you to everyone!" Wanda says excitedly. She walks around the crowd pointing out people. When she gets to Ian, he leans down and kisses her and Rachel narrows her eyes.

"And this is Jamie." Wanda says when she gets to me. I smile at Rachel and extend a hand.

"I don't think we had a proper introduction earlier."

"You mean when I kicked your ass?" She retorts. I hear a few chuckles from everyone. I glare at her and put my hand down. She and Wanda walk away and everyone else disperses throughout the room in their own little groups. Kyle walks over to me and smacks my head.

"OW!" I exclaim and rub my stinging scalp. "What the hell was that for?" Kyle smirks and leans down to my level.

"For getting whooped by a CHICK!" He says and smacks me again.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR THEN?" I yell. He smiles and straightens back up.

"Just because I can." He sneers and jogs away.

"KYLE!" I start over to him when someone pulls my arm back. I turn and see Jared. "What do you want?" I grumble.

"Don't listen to Kyle. He's just messing with you." Jared says and ruffles my hair before walking over to Mel and Wanda who are having a heated discussion with Rachel. She feels my gaze on her and shifts her eyes over to me. She glares and points to me, then drags her finger across her neck, expressing she was gonna kill me. I return it by flipping her the bird.

"Game on." I whisper to myself before starting to stretch for today's game.

**RachelPOV**

That little twerp Jamie was gonna die. He seemed the same age as me, about 17 or 18 maybe. But I could still give him a good beating. Wanda and Mel were trying to keep me in their conversation but most of the time I didn't even know what they were talking about. And that dude Jared kept playing with Mel's hands. And hair. And everything. It annoyed the heck out of me. Why did everyone here have a boyfriend or girlfriend or something? Jeez just because the human race is dying doesn't mean you have to fall in love!

Wanda seems nice enough. For a soul, I mean. She doesn't look like the "mass-murder" type. And Ian (a HUMAN) likes her for who she is; a nice person. Wanda's just a good person. I don't think she could even harm a fly.

I'm really bored with their conversation so my eyes scan the room, looking for possible exits if all of these people turn on me. My gaze lands on Jamie who's stretching with Ian and Kyle, the brothers. He's laughing and stretching his legs for who knows what. He switches to the other foot and looks in my direction and I immediately start to glare at him. His smile drops from his face before he turns back to Kyle.

"Rachel?"

I turn around and Mel and Wanda are staring at me intently. Jared seems to have disappeared.

"Do you wanna play today?" Mel says.

"Play what?" I ask. I guess they're playing a game or something. It isn't called the game room for nothing.

"Soccer." Wanda says and gestures around the room. I turn around and everyone seems to be dribbling around a ball. I see an older woman setting lamps on the floor at different sides of the room. Goal posts I'm assuming.

Soccer. Ew. I hate that sport. I played it when I was younger but I never liked it. Too much running around and it's all about who can kick the farthest or who's the best at "keep away" as I like to put it. Very juvenile in my opinion.

"Nah. I think I'll sit this one out."

"Ok sure, you can sit with me. Ian doesn't let me play." Wanda says and leads me over to a bench as Mel goes and joins the soccer game.

"So Rachel, where are you from?" Wanda says trying to keep up the small talk conversation we had earlier. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"I was born in Virginia. I lived with Dameon, my mom, and my dad." I start and smile remembering the small little apartment we had lived in. "We lived in the suburbs, surrounded by so many other people. My mom was always social. I had so many friends back then. Dameon too."

"Dameon seems like a nice brother." Wanda interjects. I nod and smile.

"He always was there for me, the older brother looking out for the baby sister. But I think he scared away half the boys in the school before they had even noticed me." Wanda giggles and pats my shoulder sympathetically. "I've never had a single boyfriend. Never have, never will. Even down here with the limited supply."

"Well that's a good brother I guess." Wanda says and I shrug.

"It's all I've ever known. I don't know what any other brothers are like. Do you have a brother?" I ask then remember she's a soul. Wanda's smile falls and she drops her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry I should've remembered you were a..." I cut myself off before I say anything more offending.

"A soul, you meant to say a soul. Don't worry I'm used to it." Wanda says and waves it off.

"Well do you want a brother?"

"I've never thought about it." Wanda's voice gets quieter and she looks around the room. "I guess it'd be nice to know you have a family. Someone to look out for you." She shrugs and I nod. I never knew how lucky I was to have Dameon. I'd already lost everyone else and I only had him.

"What about your parents?" Wanda inquires, drawing her focus back to our conversation.

"My mom and dad were married for 4 years before they had Dameon. Another 4 years before they had me. I always thought they were the perfect couple." I swallow the lump rising in my throat. "When I was 6 years old, my dad left us. I never found out why. My mom didn't tell me and I never spoke to my dad again." A stray tear streaks down my face before I have the chance to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Wanda pulls me to her and wraps her small arms around my shoulders. I sigh into her shoulder and feel someone tap me on the head. Wanda lets go of me and I turn around. Dameon stands there, a frown on his face before he sits down next to me.

"Something wrong, monkey?" Dameon asks using his nickname for me. I shrug and lean against him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I miss mom." I whimper. He hushes me and wraps his arms around me, just like Wanda did.

"I know, I miss her too." Dameon's hand rubs soothing circles on my back and I try to stop crying. I hear someone walk over to us but keep my face pressed against Dameon's shoulder.

"She ok?" Jamie asks and I immediately tense up. I straighten up and glare at him.

"Why would you care?" I snarl at him, hoping I look menacing even with bloodshot eyes.

He shrugs. "Jared wanted me to get Wanda. We need someone to fill in since Dameon's taking a break."

"Sure Jamie!" Wanda says excitedly and runs on to the field. I finally notice everyone has started to play. Jeb is playing goalie and the old woman I saw earlier setting up is the other one. Mel, Jared, Ian, and Kyle are all talking and laughing about something.

"Well I'll come back in soon Jamie. Just a little break." Dameon says and Jamie nods before turning to me.

"You sure you're ok?" He asks. I'm shocked, he actually looks sympathetic. I nod and he, get this, SMILES. My eyes widen as he walks away. I hear Dameon chuckle beside me and turn to him.

"What?"

"You're blushing." Dameon laughs and I glower at him before turning my attention back to the game.

It turns out to be really intense. Everyone is running around but no one is yelling. It seems like they all have a partner they're in sync with. Jared and Mel just have some unspoken communication method between them, it's weird. Ian and Kyle have some brotherly thing; and Jamie and Wanda are the same in their techniques because they are about the same size. I probably wouldn't hold out in this extreme version of soccer.

When the game's over, two women leave the room and go get snacks from the kitchen. They bring back bottles of water and granola bars. Dameon soon gets up and joins Ian and Kyle, joking around with them. I look around the room and everyone seems to be nice and enjoying themselves.

I could get used to this.

**DONE. this is the longest freaking chapter EVER. its like 6 pages long and i am so proud i got it done. i am gonna try to update ever weekend. schools been slamming me with homework, again emotionally not prepared to write, computer issues, the list goes on and on. **

**howd you like it longer? love it? hate it?**

**R&R!**

**superfly615243 **


	6. Chapter 6: Working

**hey guisee **

**ok i spelled it wrong. whatever. soooo i just saw les miserables and I LOVED IT.! ARE ANY OF YOU GUYS LIKE... THEATRE GEEKS? COZ I AM! i saw wicked a while ago and i just loveeee musicals so if any of you guys are like me please tell me coz im just prancing around my house like a wierdo singing songs right now... my parents made me sit down and i havent updated yet so i was likke DOOO ITTT. yup im crazy. **

**alicelouise'x: DO A HOST FANFIC RIGHT NOW MISSY OR I WILL... DUMP CHOCOLATE SYRUP ON MY KEYBOARD AND NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE BECAUSE ITS SO FRICKIN STICKY DOOO ITTTT**

**Rose of Dark Life: i made their relationship like that on purpose (jamie and rachels) coz i want them to be like enemies then friends then whatever i feel like making them... ;)**

**furuba-suzume: i just noticed that... ive incorporated them mentioning how they told the people in the caves about their contacts and stuff... I AM TRYING HERE**

**on to the chapter! **

**superfly615243**

**Chapter 6: Working**

After the game is finally over, we all head back to kitchen. Everyone goes to a certain spot, like it's designated to them. I'm standing on the outskirts of the room watching them. Unwelcome much?

I spot Dameon sitting at a table talking with Kyle. I start to make my way over to them, when I notice that Jamie is sitting with them. I freeze but Dameon sees me and motions for me to come over. Kyle and Jamie stop talking to turn and look at me. Jamie's eyes narrow but he doesn't look very angry. I am surprised for the second time in, like, an hour.

"Rachel! Come sit with us!" Kyle yells. I force a smile and realize the only spot is next to Jamie. I frown and plop down next to him. He snickers beside me before Kyle and Dameon launch into a conversation about who should've won the soccer game. As the time moves slowly forward I remember something.

"Dameon?" I say and he looks at me. "How did they know we weren't souls?"

"I took out my contacts before they could try and knock me out like they did with you." Dameon says and Kyle nods. "I forgot to tell them about you not being one either until later. You might wanna take your contacts out now." My mouth opens in an "o" shape.

"I'll go find Jeb and have him take me to the bathroom." I say and start to get up when someone touches my arm. Ok three times? I've got to be going crazy. Jamie stands up next to me.

"I'll take you. I know this place better than the back of my hand." Jamie walks toward the entrance to the room. I look to Dameon and he shrugs. Jamie looks back at me and raises his eyebrows as if to ask, 'well, you coming?' I nod and follow him out the door.

**************** DONT MIND ME...IM JUST A LITTLE LINE BREAK. *******************

The walk to the bathing room is as awkward as... well; as awkward as it could be. When we get there, I'm hit with a blast of hot air. I raise my arms in front of my face, when I see where it's coming from. There is a huge river running in the back of the room. Jamie doesn't seem to notice and leads me to a back room that isn't as hot. He points to a sectioned off room.

"That's the bathroom. There should be a mirror in there. Here's a flashlight." He pulls a small flashlight out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I mutter before going into the bathroom. It's pitch black so I switch on the light and find myself in a slightly smaller room. The light doesn't help at all. I look around and finally see the mirror. I gasp and raise a hand to my face. This can't be me. The girl in the mirror has dirty, unruly hair. Her eyes are bloodshot, menacing, and the eyes of the enemy. Her face is covered in filth, bruised and ugly. I dip my hands in the basin of water beneath the sink and splash it over my face.

"Get it together, Rachel." I mumble to myself. It takes me a while to get the contacts out because my fingers are so filthy and the dirt stings my eyes. I have to wash them out at least 6 times before there is only mild stinging. I push aside the curtain covering the doorway and walk past Jamie. "Come on, let's go."

He narrows his eyes and follows me back to the kitchen. Almost everyone is gone except for Jeb, Kyle, and Dameon. Jeb smiles and walks over to us.

"Rachel, do you want to see where you're staying for the night?" Jeb asks and I nod. Jeb takes me out of the kitchen and down a long series of hallways. I'll probably get lost as soon as I leave my room. After a while Jeb says we're almost there.

"So just remember. Right, left, left, right, straight, 5 from right, 4 on left." Um... what? Jeb notices my confusion and chuckles. "Hallway on the right, then on the left, left again, then right, then straight, then the fifth from the right at the octopus tunnels, and the fourth door on the left side of the hallway. Got it?" I shrug and he grins. We're finally at my room. Jeb says that it's one of the newer ones that they are carving into the mountain so that's why it's not occupied.

He pushes aside the rug covering the doorway and I walk into the room. It's not too small, bigger than some of the places I've stayed. There's a small mattress in the corner of the room, a little table next to it, and a dresser on the other side of the room.

"I know it's not much but we haven't gone on a raid in a while so it's all you get."

"It's good enough for me." I walk over and plop down on the mattress. To my surprise, it's pretty comfortable. My eyes start closing against my will and I know I'll be asleep in minutes. Jeb clears his throat but I keep my eyes closed.

"You can rest now, but you got a big day tomorrow. You gotta start your job." My eyes fly open and I spring up.

"WHAT?"

"You gotta do your part down here, darling. So tomorrow we'll have you work in the vegetables. I'll help you at first then leave you to be someone else's trouble." He chuckles and leaves before I can say anything else. Sighing, I lean back and drift into unconsciousness.

***************************** THIS LINE BREAK'S NAME IS BOB. ****************************

I wake to someone shining a light in my eyes. My hand flies over my face as I groan and roll over. They laugh and nudge my shoulder.

"Rachel, wake up!" Dameon pushes me over and I fall off the mattress, face planting on the hard cave floor. I push myself up and scowl at him.

"C'mon Rachel! Let's go!" Dameon throws something at me. I grab it and hold it in front of me. It's a black tank top and a pair of faded jeans. I look to Dameon but he's gone, probably to let me change. I peel my sticky clothes off of my sweaty body. It was hotter down here then it felt I guess. I shrug into the new outfit and walk into the hallway. Dameon's pulls himself off the wall and starts down the corridor.

"So where are we going?" I ask as I jog to catch up to him.

"Corn field. Jeb will show what to do. I don't know who you'll be working with afterward. Jeb can't babysit you all day."

"What will you be doing?"

"I've got kitchen duty." I laugh and Dameon grimaces. We take a left and enter a big room that has lots of connecting passageways. "Ok sis. My job ends here. Take that hallway," Dameon points at one of the doorways, "and go straight until you get to the big room with all the lights on the ceiling and the gardens. You won't miss it." He winks and runs down a different corridor. I gulp and start walking.

On my way to the gardens, there aren't many people walking the same way as me. I barely pass anyone and it's close to pitch black without a light. It can get creepy down here.

I finally get to the gardens and almost sigh in relief. There are plenty of people in here and there's a multitude of people working in patches of vegetables. Jeb waves from his position, pulling weeds from the plot of... watermelons?

"Rachel! Over here!" Jeb calls as I run across the room to him. No one else is working with him except...

Jamie.

Ugh. Internal groan.

"You'll be working with Jamie planting seeds and shucking corn over there in the vegetable garden." Jeb points to a different area of plants. I look at Jamie and catch him staring at me. He quickly turns away and I mentally make a confused noise.

"Let me take you over there and show you what to do." Jeb says, sensing the awkwardness. We head over to the vegetables and Jeb bends over to show how to plant the seeds.

"This soil is tough from us not using it for a while." Jeb explains. "Jamie, you're gonna have to break up the ground with a pick. You work in front and Rachel will come up from behind with a shovel. Then Rachel you'll dig a small hole, drop a seed in, and cover it back up with dirt. Afterwards you guys can come back around with some water." Jeb grabs a pick from a pile leaning on the wall. He breaks up a little piece of top soil and scraps away a little dirt with his hands. Then he slides a little seed into the ground before pushing some dirt back over it. He stands back up and wipes his hands on his jeans. "Any questions?"

I shake my head no, as does Jamie. Jeb walks back to his section of garden, leaving Jamie and I standing knee deep in a pool of awkwardness. Jamie clears his throat and lifts the pick Jeb left on the floor.

"Well?" He says. I nod and take a shovel from the pile on the ground.

"Let's get started."

We work into the late afternoon, not speaking. The only words we utter are muddled apologies for getting dirt on each other or accidently running into the other.

As we get into the last stretch of garden, Jamie turns to me and leans on his pick.

"Why do you hate me?" He says. His question takes me aback and I stop in my tracks.

"You hated me first." I retort. When you can't think of an excuse, blame it on the other. Jamie sighs and sits down on the ground.

"I didn't hate you." He explains. "You just weren't kind to me and what's someone supposed to do when someone's being mean to them? Forgive them and get on with life?" Again, I don't know how to respond. I shrug and Jamie looks like he's gotten somewhere. Not really though. I still don't like him. He stands back up and extends a hand to me. "From this point on, can we just get along as friends and not enemies?"

I debate in my head before taking his hand in my own. His grip is strong as we shake.

"Not complete friends though." I negotiate, pulling my hand away. Jamie's face falls at this, but only for a minute. He recovers and puts on a mask of impatience. "More like... frienemies. I still don't like you. It's not you though, I'm just not very good at trusting." I shove my hands in my pockets, feeling extremely ashamed and embarrassed. It's a lie and I know it. I'm good at trusting, just getting to trust certain people is my problem. People like Jamie. They can try to be nice at first then turn their back on you; leaving you all alone.

Jamie places a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. He frowns and states, "It's ok; you can trust me." I sigh and look at him. He seems truly sincere, but I keep my distance. "Let's talk while we work and maybe you can learn to trust me." He suggests. I nod and he smiles. "Well let's get back to work then."

We keep working and Jamie talks about his life before the caves. Living on the run with Mel and Jared; going all sorts of places. How cool it seemed when he was 12, acting like an escaped fugitive. He tells me about the cabin in the canyon, where there was cable and he had loved it. Then he tells me about his new life here in the caves. All the people down here and how inviting they were. He told me about the time when he fell on his knife and almost died. I felt sincerely sorry at that point. I'd never been close to death before, I can't imagine how scary it would have been. And when he talked about how Wanda had risked her life for him? I would've run like a bat out of hell.

"So," Jamie says breaking my thought process, "what about you? What's your story?"

"It's not as great as yours." I admit, chuckling to myself.

"I doubt it." Jamie states and looks back at me. I sigh and pick my head up.

"Well, I guess it all started when I was about 12. There were some souls that broke into our apartment. They took my mom and left Dameon and I. We ran away after that, afraid the same people would come back for us. After we left, all we did was run. Run and run and run. Hiding in abandoned buildings and living off the land. At one point, we came back to the old house we had lived in when my dad was still with my mom. That's where we found the contacts. I think our dad knew about this before anyone else did. He was like a mad scientist of sorts. But he wasn't crazy. After we got the contacts, we could blend in with the souls. We could finally sleep in a real bed and eat real food. That's how we lived until we met Ian and Wanda. I realized they were humans and we followed them back here to you." I finish my story and realize we've finished the whole field. Jamie is staring intently at me, but breaks his gaze when he notices I've stopped talking.

"Told you mine wasn't as cool as yours." I mutter. Jamie laughs and sits down.

"No way. Yours was so much better." He argues and I chuckle before plopping down next to him, falling back on the soft dirt. I close my eyes when I feel someone standing over me. I open one eye and see Jeb leaning over me.

"Taking a break?" Jeb accuses. "I see you've finished, but you've still got work to do."

"WHAT?" I groan before sitting back up. Jeb chortles and sticks a hand out. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. Wow. Strong for a man who's, like, 60 years old.

"Let's go shuck some corn." Jeb states and leads us over to the corn field. On our way over, he picks up to woven baskets. Jamie follows behind me, I can feel his eyes boring holes in my back. I ignore it and watch Jeb snatch an abandoned ear of corn lying on the ground.

"Jamie, you should know how to do this I hope." Jeb looks playfully at Jamie who shrugs then smiles.

"Ok Rachel, so first you take this outer piece..." Jeb goes into a long explanation of how to shuck corn, even though I already know how to. I'll let him have his fun with lecturing me for now.

"So you understand now, Rachel?" I nod and smile at Jeb as he walks away.

"I think we need to make this a little more fun." Jamie says, pulling me to the ground beside him. "Let's see who can shuck the most corn in an hour." I smile, knowing he thinks I don't know how to do this. Oh he is in for it now.

"How will we know when an hour's up?" I ask, really wondering how they tell time down here. Jamie points across the room to a wall. There is a large clock hanging down from the roof of the room. I don't know how I missed that before.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Jamie shouts before taking off across the room with his basket. I laugh and run in the other direction. There's a cluster of stalks in a corner, just begging to be picked. I break them at their bases and tuck them under my arm, before running to another group and doing the same thing.

I take at least 4 groups before plopping down on the ground and start shucking. Starting by pulling multiple ears of corns off their stalks, then grabbing near the top of the ear and pulling off the outer layers of the husk.

I repeat this many types and end up with at least 30 pieces of corn. Sneaking a peek at the large clock, I instantly regret it. It says a quarter of the hour, so I grab the remaining ears and keep shucking.

I slowly move back towards where Jamie and I started, working as I go. Jamie is sitting on the ground, moving faster than I can ever hope to. Breaking the last of the stalks, I plop down next to him and attempt to work at his pace.

After a while, the clock chimes the hour. Both of our heads whip up and our hands drop the corn in our hands. We stare at each other for at least 5 seconds before falling over laughing.

"I'm pretty sure I won." Jamie states smugly, glancing over his pile of corn.

"In your dreams!"

"Fine!" He shouts. "Let's tally it up." I nod and start counting. After I empty my basket, I notice Jamie is still pulling ears out of his.

"47...48...49...50! 50 even!" He yells and jumps up. He hops around laughing and I can't help but chuckle quietly to myself. Jamie finally sits back down next to me. "So? How many did you get?"

"I'm sorry to say it... but I got 48." I sigh and pretend to be sad. Jamie actually buys it and stops laughing.

"Oh. Rachel I'm sorry. I just meant it as a game, to make work fun. I didn't mean to make you sad. You can win if you want." He frowns and puts a hand on my shoulder. I push it off and laugh at how gullible he is. He looks confused for a minute before pushing me over.

"Hey!" Jamie yells. "Not fair! You tricked me!" He leans over me and pretends to be mad, but his eyes shine like it's the happiest he's ever been. I laugh and sit back up.

"You fell for it!" I argue and push him back. He snorts and suddenly his face gets serious.

"So are we friends now?" His mouth is set in a grim line. I gulp and run a hand through my hair. Well...

"Yeah," I say smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

**AHHHHHHHH! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME!**

**I loved writing this chappie because i was so hyped off of musical buzz i sat here and ideas poured out of my brain. i have so many ideas now for future chapters that just popped into my head but they didnt fit in this one so i couldnt put them... I HAD TO ESTABLISH A NON-ENEMY RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN JAMIE AND RACHEL. **

**and i felt like a poop face for not updating when i said i would so this is a LONGER chapter! *gasp!* **

**NOW MY MINIONS REVIEW! OR YOU WILL STARVE TO DEATH!**

***javert from random corner* OR YOU WILL STARVE AGAIN! UNLESS YOU LEARN THE MEANING OF THE LAW!**

**Me: I KNOW THE MEANING OF THOSE NINETEEN YEARS, A SLAVE! OF THE LAW!**

**sorry... music on the brain... story in the head... gotta go to bed... **

**im never watching a musical again or this will turn into a songfic...**

**im rambling... sorry... i'll stop now**

**R&R!**

**superfly615243**


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling

**NO I AM NOT DEAD**

**AND NO I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY I WILL NOT END IT I WILL FINISH TRUST ME ON THAT JUST NOT ON PROMISES OF UPDATING WHEN I SAY I WILL**

**excuse 1: im the lead in my schools play**

**excuse 2: im in chorus at my school**

**excuse 3: my dad took my computer and put new software on it so i had to let it be for a week and my writing stuff is not on my homes desktop**

**excuse 4: TEACHERS JUST DONT REALIZE WE HAVE LIVES **

**EvaCJM: I like you veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery much for reviewing!**

**alicelouise'x: WOAH YOU AWESOME PERSON YOU. FRICKIN AWESOME. I LOVES IT SO MUCH. YOU WANNA WRITE A FANFIC FOR IT AND I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER. FOOOOOOREVER. I LOVE IT. and is jack her bro or bf?**

**furuba-suzume: yesh i need them to be friends because you know... they cant just go from enemies to you know... ;)**

**and ummmm i got like 5 thingys for people adding this to their alert list soooo... you wanna review my story too? please? you dont have to but it makes me happy :)**

**oh and i forgot this last time **

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own the Host, stephanie meyer does. -sigh-**

**superfly615243**

**Chapter 7: Feeling**

"Jamie, wait up!"

"Not until you speed up, slow poke!"

I groan but start laughing immediately after. Jamie rounds a corner up in front of me, laughing maniacally.

We were running through the hallways after we finished work. Jamie had tricked me into racing him. I, being the idiot I am, agreed; thinking I could beat him. Gosh, was I wrong. That boy can run _fast._

I pant and take the same turn Jamie had just gone around. Suddenly, I run into a brick wall.

"Oof!" The breath rushes out of me and I land on my back. Sighing, I roll over onto my stomach to see Jamie towering over me clutching his sides.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask, scowling. He gasps for breath before extending a hand out to me.

"Nothing, it was just funny watching you fall over." He explains as I take his hand, pulling me to my feet. We start walking toward the kitchen, Jamie trying to hide his laughing while I pound my feet angrily into the ground.

"_Why _are you still laughing?" I say stepping in front of him. He jolts to a stop and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You are funny to watch when you're not on your guard." He says looking into my eyes. Suddenly there's this tingling feeling in my stomach. Oh gosh, what the crap was that? It didn't feel like I was gonna throw up. I guess I'm just hungry.

I must be standing there like a freak because Jamie waves a hand in front of my face. "Raaaachel. Earth to Raaaaachel."

"Huh?" I say confused, then shake my head to clear my previous thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Zoned out." Jamie laughs and starts running again. I sigh, going over whatever that was a moment before in my mind.

_Nothing, _I think, trying to confirm it for myself too, _It was nothing._

***********AWK-SAUCE LINE BREAK***********

**JamiePOV**

I don't know what was up with Rachel back there, but she was acting really weird. Her eyes kind of glazed over and she was smiling really big. Then it looked like... nah, she wouldn't of done that.

I run into the kitchen and see Jared, Wanda, and Ian preparing some sort of soup. Rachel runs into the room a few seconds later, scans the room then sees me and glares. I laugh under my breath as she stalks over to me.

"You gotta stop doing that! You should have given my at _least _a 5 second head start!" She fumes then slaps me (hard!) on the arm.

"Ow!" I wince then start laughing again. Her face is so cute all scrunched up when she's mad. Wait... did I just say cute? Ok, forget that last part. -cough- Awkward...

"Do we have to work tomorrow?" She asks as we amble over towards some seats near the counter. I nod and she groans. I chuckle under my breath then stop when she shoves me.

"Hey Rachel; Jamie." Wanda says, greeting and placing two bowls of soup in front of us.

"Hey Wanda, what's up?" Rachel asks before turning to her soup.

"Oh, nothing really. Ian and I were working in the field for a while. It's been really hot lately."

"Do you know the days and stuff down here?" Rachel inquires while looking up at Wanda.

"Well, I think Jeb has a big calendar in his room that he keeps track on." Wanda looks unsure but nods as though to confirm with herself the answer. Rachel nods and pushes her soup away.

"C'mon Jamie!" She says, standing up and grabbing my hand.

"I'm not done!" I whine as she pulls me away, laughing. We head down the dark hallways - as it is night now, _duh - _leading to Jeb's room. Rachel's hand tightly gripping mine makes me a little dizzy. It feels good there; comfortable, right. Oh gosh, what am I _saying? _Snap out of it Jamie.

"Jeb?" I hear Rachel ask, breaking me from my internal turmoil. The curtain covering his door snaps open and Rachel drops my hand. Jeb steps forward from the darkness of his room and extends a hand.

"Rachel, Jamie, what a pleasant surprise. Come in." Jeb's eyes crinkle as he smiles. He turns back around and motions for us to enter. Now that I think about it, I've never been in Jeb's room.

I let Rachel go in before me - as I am ever the perfect gentlemen - to which she rolls her eyes, but accepts the courteous move. I follow directly behind her and let the curtain drop back into place.

My eyes are immediately drawn to the wall behind Jeb's bed. There is a large painting hanging there and it sparks some sort of recognition in my head. In the painting, stands a family. There is a woman and a man gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. In front of them stand two children: a girl of about 14 and a boy around 8 years old. The boy is grinning like the Cheshire cat while the girl looks plain bored. Looking down over them like some sort of God is Jeb. Well, it looks like Jeb and why would he have a painting of someone else in his room? A vast range of mountains backdrops the scene and the sun is setting, just about to drop beneath the horizon line. It's a perfect view and I feel a pang in my chest of, what, nostalgia?

"You remember that?" Jeb asks, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I glance over my shoulder. I see Rachel standing in the corner of the room, smiling in my direction. She sees me looking and drops her gaze to the floor. Her cheeks color in embarrassment, wait, did I do that?

I direct my attention back to Jeb and shake my head. "Well, you were on a sugar high that day from your birthday party." He says then chuckles at his own inside joke. "I guess that's why you don't remember it."

"Wait, that's me?" I say and point at the painting. As I examine it again, I realize it _is _me. The lopsided posture I hold myself up with; Mel's hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail; and my parents. _My parents. _

They look so... _happy._

That was all before the souls came and took everything from us. Our lives, our existence, _our _happiness. Those _BASTARDS!_

I let out a scream of my pent up rage and throw myself at the painting. My hands tear at the canvas but someone pulls me down on the bed before I can do any damage to it. Rachel eyes meet mine and I stop screaming. Her gaze is filled with sincerity - for _me -_ and I hold it for as long as possible, before she tears her eyes away from mine.

I push myself up and lean back on my elbows, muttering a quiet 'sorry'. Why did she have to see me mad? We had only just met so she probably thinks I have anger issues. I guess I was wrong though because the next thing she does surprises me.

She hugs me.

**RachelPOV**

Oh. My. Gosh. WTH AM I _DOING_? WHY AM I HUGGING JAMIE?

That's what the logical side of my brain is chanting to me.

While the other side is kind of... well, like this.

OH. MY. GOSH. I'M HUGGING JAMIE? HE SMELLS GOOD. HIS ARMS ARE SOFT. THIS FEELS NICE.

I think I might need to go a mental institute for people with bipolar brains. Yup, that's exactly it.

After my internal, unwanted **(A/N: lol we learned about sexual harassment at school and its provocative and **_**unwanted **_**behavior. i just found that funny. i dunno did anyone else? ermm well this is awk-sauce... -cough-... ok nvm im stupid)**, argument with myself, I tense in Jamie's grip. What am I doing?

Jamie must sense my mood change because he lets go and looks deep into my eyes. His lips quirk up into a small smile. My cheeks flush and my heart starts pounding like a drum, threatening to beat right out of my chest.

Jeb chuckles from where he stands, _far _away from Jamie and my hug fest. Jamie clears his throat and stands up, then offering a hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

"Well," I mumble lamely, "we better go. Bye Jeb." I rush out of the room as fast as my feet can carry me, dragging Jamie along behind me. I hear Jeb chuckle and mutter something under his breath.

Jamie suddenly laughs and I spin around to face him.

"_Again, _with the laughing?" I accuse. He smirks then laughs again. Oh gosh, that is gonna get annoying.

"Rachel, did you even find out what you came her for?"

Wait. Well, crap.

I facepalm **(a/n: lol facepalm)** and groan loudly. Jamie chuckles and grabs my hands, pulling them back down to rest at my sides. He looks into my eyes intensely and drops my hands.

I stop breathing.

My heart does the exact opposite, though.

It beats frantically and pounds against my rib cage.

Ugh, I can get that thing removed, right?

**BAHHAHAHAHAH YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA GET A KISS WERENT YOU? WELL IM NOT GONNA GIVE YOU ONE SO EARLY! crazy cliche people and ewww in front of jeb? well.. the hug is the first un- platonic thing but now that i realize its in front of jeb ok ermmm OH WELL**

**DID YOU LIKE JAMIES ANGRY SIDE?**

**OK well i know its shorter than some of my other ones BUT after i finished that scene everything else i wrote was a cliche as this ice cream pie. (idk i couldnt think of a cliche fanfic MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE ONE HEHEHE) lol ok no so yes after that line everything was poop and i didnt wanna put up a long poopy chapter so im putting up a short good one awww i SUCK i need to update faster**

**HAVE ANYONE OF YOU READ MAXIMUM RIDE? I REALLY WANNA WRITE ONE COZ I HAVE A GOOD IDEA. OR THE HUNGER GAMES. I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THAT TOO. JUST TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS**

**OH! and i know your gonna hate me but im doing nanowrimo (anyone? anyone?) next month and might not be updating fast then either so... sorry ahead of time! i suck dont i?**

**ok REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY 'UPDATE PLEASE!' COZ IT MAKES ME HAPPY**

**superfly615243**


	8. Chapter 8: Raiding

**I have no excuses. **

**JUST READ THE DANG CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 8: Raiding**

RachelPOV

The days drag on in the caves. The same, boring routine continues: Get up, breakfast, work, lunch, work, game, shower, dinner, sleep, repeat. Could life get any more boring? Well, maybe not.

I drag my shovel along behind me, a line imprinting in the freshly turned garden soil. Jamie trails along, picking at matted clumps of dirt we missed. Every now and then I hear him grunt as he works.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?" I turn to face Jamie. He leans on his pick and wipes some sweat from his brow. He isn't wearing a shirt so my eyes are instinctively drawn to his chest, (I'm a girl, right?) and he has a really defined 6 pack.

Jamie snaps his fingers in front of my face, drawing my gaze back up from his chest. He smirks, "My face is up here Rachel."

I blush and dust imaginary lint off my work shirt. Jamie chuckles and tilts my chin back up so I'm looking him in the eyes. "I just want to ask you a question." he states.

"Shoot."

"Well, tomorrow we're going on a raid an-"

"A RAID?" I interrupt excitedly, throwing my shovel to the ground. Jamie chuckles, then nods.

"So," he continues, "I was wondering if you wanted me to get you anything while we're gone."

Ok, now I'm confused.

"Wait," I say, trying to clarify the jumble in my head, "Can't I go with you?"

Jamie shrugs, "You'd have to ask Jeb, but he rarely lets new people to the caves go." Jamie must see my face fall because he quickly adds, "But you've been adjusting very well so he might make an exception."

I grin cheekily, throw my arms around him, despite the fact he's sweaty as hell, and envelop him in a bear hug. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer to him, chuckling.

"Thanks Jamie! If you could just put in a word with Jeb or something he's sure to let me go!" I pull away from Jamie and smile up at him.

He somewhat reluctantly removes his hands from my waist and mutters softly, "Anything for you, Rachel."

...…FLUFFNESS LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS...…

JamiePOV

After we finish gardening, Rachel leaves to go to the kitchen. I watch her retreating figure with longing.

Wait. No. Backtrack and erase that I said that from your minds. I do NOT like Rachel like that. I mean, I've only known her for what, a week or so?

_One AMAZING week_, my conscience whispers.

"Ughh," I groan aloud, and then regret it because everyone in the room turns to glare at me. Jared and Ian look at me quizzically; while Kyle smirks and drops the project he was working on to walk over to me.

"Having lady problems, my fine friend?" he asks, jokingly shoving me.

I grunt, rubbing my shoulder that I'm sure has a bruise on it, thanks to Kyle.

"I'm not having any problems, thank you very much." I start to walk away but Kyle clamps his hand down on my hurt shoulder. I yelp in surprise and turn around to face him. "I'm not having ANY problems." I repeat sternly.

He shrugs, "Whatever you say man, but you know what made Jodi fall in love with me?" I keep my face impassive. He doesn't need to know what I'm thinking about.

"Actually going after her." he smiles wide, like he's just unlocked the key to the universe. "So go after her, my man."

I shrug his hand off and walk out of the garden to find Jeb. It doesn't take long, I find him talking with Maggie in the hallway right outside the garden. Maggie sees me standing there and nods to Jeb before walking in the opposite direction. Jeb smiles at me.

"Anything you need, Jamie?"

"A favor?" I say, although it comes out sounding like a question.

"And that favor would be?" he asks, leaning on the wall. I wring my hands in front of me, trying to act not so nervous.

"Could Rachel come with us on the raid?" I finally manage to blurt out. Jeb looks skeptical at first but then his mouth turns up at the corners.

"Did she put you up to this?" The smirk on his lips stays. _Oh gosh Jeb_, I think_, could you just answer the damn question and stop beating around the bush?_

"No," I explain, "she just sounded like she really wanted to go."

He nods and strokes his beard. "Why don't you tell her I'd be delighted if she came with us on the raid."

My face breaks into a wide smile. "Thanks Jeb! I'll tell her now!" I spin around and rush down to the kitchen, Jeb's hearty laugh echoing behind me.

***BLAH LINE BREAK***

"Rachel!" I scream, rounding the corner to the kitchen, almost running into Ian in the process. He glares at me, but then laughs it off and pushes past.

I finally spot Rachel chopping vegetables with Wanda. They are whispering to each other quietly, laughing every now and then.

I call Rachel's name again and she looks up. When she sees me, she grins and drops her knife on the counter.

"Yeah, J?" she says, wiping her hands on the apron she's wearing.

I spread my arms wide, "I will welcome your hug now, because I know you will hug me when I tell you what I've done."

Rachel laughs and lightly punches my arm. "Just spit it out, you doofus!"

"Well," I say, elongating the word just to get on her nerves. She taps her foot impatiently and folds her arms over chest. "I convinced Jeb to let you come raiding with us."

Rachel freezes for a second and I freak out inside. Oh gosh, is something wrong? Did her brain explode or something? Wait, no. That's stupid.

She breaks the silence with an excited shriek. I flinch and bring my hands up to cover my ears. Rachel jumps up and down, yelling the whole time, before she finally stops and throws her arms around my neck.

Her laugh twinkles in my ears and it sounds like the sweetest melody ever played. I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. Rachel quiets down and pulls away, but her arms stay around my neck.

We stare at each other for a minute, but it seems like an eternity. Rachel is breathing heavily, her hot breath blowing across my face, but it feels... nice. And it smells like raspberries. Really sweet, fresh picked raspberries.

At the thought of what she smells like, my hearts starts to beat frantically. A thousand butterflies - no, a thousand elephants - are let loose in my stomach, on a desperate race to see which one can make me feel even worse. And there's this weird pinging in my head, like a million fireflies, flickering on and off.

Well I was not expecting that.

Rachel clears her throat and lets go of my neck. I cough and release her waist, shifting away from the awkward position we were in.

"Well," I say, "we are leaving tomorrow so you might want to go start packing." I shift my gaze to the floor, oh, look at that pebble!

Rachel nods stiffly and rushes out of the kitchen. Oh geez, I feel sick.

I sway slightly before falling to the floor. My back lands first and the breath rushes out of me in a _whoosh._ But I'm not really thinking about that right now. My heart is still pounding in overdrive, and the elephants are making my whole body pulsate.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" Wanda asks, leaning over me, a worried expression painted on her face. I lift a hand carefully and wave her away. She sighs and plops down next to me. "Is something going on with you and Rachel?"

Oh yeah, she was in here the whole time. But still, why does everyone think that? I groan and roll over onto my stomach, my face rubbing against the hard surface of the floor.

"Asdfpuldfoeh."

"What?" I feel Wanda start to massage my sore shoulder and it feels _good._ A sigh escapes me and I feel bad for ignoring Wanda when it's my problem. I roll back over so I'm staring at the ceiling.

"I don't really know." I say truthfully. I really don't know what is going on. I'm pretty sure it's just my body malfunctioning though, that is the most likely answer.

Wanda nods thoughtfully, before getting back up and walking back over to her cutting board.

"Thanks for helping me!" I mutter sarcastically. I peek over at Wanda and see her lips curve into a smile. I guess I'll just have to get Doc to check out my body.

Ya know, since it is malfunctioning.

**TIME SKIPPPP**

RachelPOV

After some much needed, dreamless, sleep, I wake up to today.

The day of my first raid.

YES! MENTAL FIST PUMP!

Ahem.

I get up and drag my over-night bag out of the door. Jamie is standing in his doorway and hears me walk into the hallway. He smiles and slings a pack over his shoulder, before shuffling sleepily over to me.

"You tired?" I ask, giggling under my breath. Jamie shrugs and keeps walking.

"I like my sleep."

I laugh louder and Jamie joins in, as we keep moving towards the garden. When we get there, Jeb is standing with Mel, Jared, Ian, and Wanda. They're all talking but quiet down when we walk in.

"What?" Jamie says. "You spreading rumors 'bout us?"

Jeb chuckles, "No, we were just waiting for you guys. It's about time to head out."

Our group follows Jeb into a winding passageway that leads back up to the surface and sunlight. I haven't been out of the caves since I first came here, so I have no clue what's up out there. I didn't even get to see the entrance to the caves because I got knocked out.

I don't know why, but a really bad feeling sinks and settles into the pit of my stomach. I grab Jamie's arm in a state of panic as the packed ground starts to slope upwards. Jamie glances down at me and must see the fear on my face, because he drapes an arm across my shoulders and draws me closer to him. I nestle under his arm, feeling his protection around me.

"Welcome back above ground Rachel." Jeb states from the front of our line.

And suddenly the world is on fire.

It's bright everywhere and my eyes feel like they're burning from the inside out. There are flames licking the exposed skin on me. I can't feel anything but a burning sensation all over.

I scream, breaking the silence of the isolated desert, and fall onto the sand. That doesn't help at all. The sand is like a thousand burning coals, singeing my skin all over again. I squeeze my eyes shut, blocking out the blaze.

I feel Jamie lean down beside me and rub soothing circles into my back. It relaxes me a little, but I still feel like I'm set on fire.

I guess they give up on me adjusting quickly to the light, so Jamie picks me up bridal style and we start on our way again. We walk for what seems like a few miles, but I can't tell because I'm being carried. The group finally stops, for it sees much cooler now, and Jamie whispers in my ear, "Can I set you down? We're getting in a car now."

I nod and brace myself to stand again. Jamie loosens his grip on me, slides his arms up to my waist, and sets me gently on the ground. It's harder under my feet and doesn't feel like sand. I carefully open my eyes to see that we are in a dark cave that seems to be carved into the side of a mountain. Jared, Ian, and Jeb are shucking a large tarp off the top of a car. When they remove the covering, it reveals a large Jeep with a large drag connected to the back.

Jamie places his hand on the small of my back and gives me a little shove towards the car, "Get in now, so you can score a good seat."

I laugh and pull myself into the Jeep, sliding into the back row of seats and sitting in the one on the end of the line. Jamie slips in next to me and smiles, "You ready for this?"

I swallow and respond, "As ready as I'll ever be." He nods, leans back, and closes his eyes. I keep looking at him, lying there peacefully. He must feel my gaze on him because he opens one eye slightly and says, "You might want to sleep. It's a long drive to civilization."

I sigh and lean back just like Jamie, resting against the leather of the seats. The rest of our group piles in, filling the car. I peek over at Jamie again but he's asleep, breathing deeply, his face calm. I smile slightly before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**MRP. ANOTHER LINE BREAK. WELL THIS CHAP IS PRETTY LONG**

I wake up to muffled giggling in the Jeep. Um... what? I open my eyes to only see blackness. I'm pressed up against something really soft and it smells really good. Shifting my position a little, I find that I'm leaning up against Jamie. Oh gosh.

His arm is around shoulder, squeezing me closer to him. My arms are wrapped his waist, gripping his shirt with my hands. There is a content smile on his face and I'm pretty sure I'm the reason it's there.

I squirm when I realize everyone's laughing at us. My gaze searches for Mel and I find her, whispering with Wanda then occasionally looking back at me and Jamie, before they giggle some more.

I start to move away from Jamie but his arm tightens around me and his smile starts to fade. So I stay in place and hope the ride is over soon.

We finally reach our destination: a Wal-Mart with about 10 cars in the parking lot. Jeb turns around in his seat and looks back at me. He smirks and says, "You ready for your first raid?"

I nod when Jamie suddenly lifts his arm off my shoulder. I look up to see his face is bright pink and he's avoiding my eyes. I laugh it off and push him towards the door. He finally looks at me, but smiles when he does.

"Let's go! I wanna start this baby off with a bang!" I yell as I hop out of the car, Jamie chuckling at my enthusiasm.

"Hold up, Rachel!" Jared says, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. I look up at him smiling, but it falls when I see the serious expression on his face. "I have to tell you what I want you to get, and you have to act _natural._ You're a soul for now. We have to get what we want, and get out of there, okay?"

I sigh, "Geez, you guys are so boring, but whatever." Jared chuckles and hands me a list of items that we have to pick up in the store. On the list are a bunch of basic items we need, like milk, bread, packs of water, canned vegetables; all that crap.

And then there are some extraneous items on there, like baby wipes, a dozen roses, and a Sobakawa pillow. **(a/n: lolololol an ad for that on tv and i was like wtf? i just need another weird shopping item) **People in the caves need a lot of weird stuff.

Jeb hands us each a pair of sunglasses, and I think back on my Soul contacts. I wonder where I could pick up more for times like these.

We can finally go into the store, and when I cross the threshold, adrenaline rushes through my veins. I race down all the aisles, finding all the items on my list and making it back to the front of the store to check out before anyone else.

Jared comes back next and nods approvingly, "Nice job Rachel. Thought it'd take you a little longer since you're new but I guess not." I smile proudly and we set our groceries on the check-out counter.

When we are all finally up at the counter, the Soul manning the check-out line looks skeptical of our large group stocking up on large collections of various items. She's a pretty Soul and the twist in her lips as she studies us, is I guess, pretty cute. Jamie seems to think so because he's staring at her, smiling slightly.

Seeing this I glare at the Soul, whose name tag reads: "HI! I'M MANDY!", until she notices me and smirks. Wait, what? Does she think I'm jealous? Ha! As if..., so um, yeah.

We finally check out and start loading up the Jeep, when I see "MANDY!" come out of the Wal-Mart and lock up. She glances over at us and stares at Jamie until he sees her. He holds her gaze, grins widely, and waves goodbye. I resist the urge to snarl and slap him. And the urge to run over and bite Mandy's precious little head off.

Wanda looks over at me and smiles like she knows something no one else does. She comes over to me and leads me around the back of the car, away from everyone else.

"What?" I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest. Wanda smiles, again all knowing like, and taps the tip of my nose.

"I see a little green monster peeking out." she whispers in a sing-song voice. I gasp and raise a hand to rub at my nose.

"I have a booger?" I ask, frantically swiping at my nose again. Wanda looks confused for a minute, than bursts out laughing. She leans over and places her hands on her knees, how is this so funny for her? I've had a booger hanging out of my nose for who knows how long!

Wanda finally stops laughing so hard, stands up, and in between gasping breaths says, "No! That's...Not...What I...Meant!"

I cross my arms again and glare at her, "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant," she explains, giggling a little under her breath, "that someone seems a little jealous." She raises her eyebrows when I respond by hardening my glare.

"I am not jealous." I state coldly. Why would anyone think that? "I don't even like Jamie like that."

Wanda shrugs and walks back around the Jeep to meet up with Ian. I lean against the car and let out a long breath, releasing all my pent up "emotions" with it. Rounding the car, I find Mandy there, talking to everyone.

I hiss through my teeth, because her hand rests Jamie's arm, but he seems perfectly fine with it. Even looking like he could stand her touching him more. But Jamie seems oblivious to the whole group, because they are all tense, waiting for Mandy to call in a seeker and rat out us humans.

Before anyone sees me, Mandy pulls a pen out from behind her ear, and scribbles a number on Jamie's hand. She proceeds to kiss Jamie on the cheek and skip away to her car. Jamie's cheeks flush pink, while I'm standing over here, with steam pouring out of my ears and laser beams shooting out of my eyes.

I storm over to the Jeep's door, jerk it open, and climb into the back seat, slamming the door angrily behind me. I sit in the back seat, fuming and plotting ways to kill that stupid Soul.

Mel opens the passenger door and climbs in. She peeks over her shoulder at me, but twists back around when I return her worried gaze with my cold glare.

The rest of the group piles back in, glancing at me for mere seconds, before climbing to their designated seats. But I change things up this time. I pull Wanda back next to me, where Jamie sat when we drove here. When Jamie climbs in, he sees Wanda in his seat, and frowns. He casts a fleeting look at me, but I'm staring straight ahead.

He finally settles next to Wanda, an arm's length away from me. I guess we're both in a bad mood because Wanda keeps looking back and forth between us nervously.

About 30 minutes into our drive, Jamie and I are still ignoring each other, Mel yells from the front seat, "Would you too stop acting like a bunch of babies back there, ignoring each other? This car is too silent without you too talking." At this, Ian and Jared laugh. Jeb looks at me questioningly, to which I roll my eyes.

"We're not acting like babies." Jamie mutters.

"Yeah, we are keeping each other at a safe distance, so I don't rip his head off." I grumble darkly. Ian chuckles until Wanda kicks his seat, shutting him up.

"I don't even know why she's mad at me anyways. Why are you mad at me, Rachel?" Jamie asks, leaning around Wanda to look at me. I glance at him quickly. His face is set in a grim mask, his eyes clouded over in irritation.

I set my mouth in a straight line, but keep looking at him. Gosh dang it, now I feel bad. I finally give in and murmur, "It's stupid, I'm sorry."

Jamie's face softens and he leans back in his seat. When we reach the next stoplight, he whispers something to Wanda and they switch seats. He looks at me again, this time smiling. I smile back and push away all those feelings of jealousy. Mandy's a Soul anyways, how could he "get together" with her?

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid reason, really." I whisper to Jamie.

"S'okay." He tilts his head down and kisses my forehead softly, before reclining back in his seat, smiling slightly.

My heart starts racing and my eyes go into tunnel vision. I can only see Jamie.

He just kissed my forehead.

_He just kissed my forehead._

_He just KISSED my forehead._

_He just KISSED my forehead._

_HE JUST KISSED MY FOR-_

My internal chant is interrupted when taps me on the shoulder around Jamie. I look at her and feel my face color. She smiles and whispers, "I know how you're feeling."

I blush furiously and turn to stare out the window, but my gaze catches on Jamie. He looks so peaceful right now, a slight smile on his lips. Lips. Lips that kissed my forehead. My heart starts to pulsate even more now and resist the urge to smile widely. Oh gosh, am I starting to get... feelings?

This can only end badly.

**DONE THIS IS LIKE THE LONGEST FRICKIN CHAPTER EVER.**

**oh geez guys I feel HORRIBLE for taking forever to update. you cant believe the guilt i felt when i would look at my computer and be like crap havent updated yet. id put it off and be like, i'll do it tomorrow, and then i wouldn't get around to it because id be busy again. **

**UGH I FEEL LIKE A FRICKIN POOP.**

**im sooooo sorry. i hope you guys can forgive me? 3 you but not in a stalkerish way!**

**BLAH**

**superfly615243**


	9. Chapter 9: Singing

**no a/n.**

**JUST CHAPTER**

**kbye**

**superfly615243**

**Chapter 9: Singing**

We hit up a few more Targets, Wal-Marts, and while we're there, I convince Jared to get me an I-pod. I've always wanted one, but couldn't get one because of, obviously, the situation we were in. But now I can so I take the opportunity.

Wanda also gets medicine from some healing facilities. Not injuring herself though, Jamie had told me about the time she cut herself with a knife just to get meds for him.

I've never known a Soul to be so... loving of humans. They usually fake even their care for our safety. But Wanda is different than most Souls I've met. That's why everyone down here loves her. Her love and care are genuine for these humans.

She seems almost human herself. The feelings she has are human and the way she reacts to them are how humans would react. I've seen her with Ian before, the way they look at each other, like there's no one else in the world they'd rather be with. They look at each other with love. Genuine, cold-hard-fact, hopeless love.

I watch Ian and Wanda interact when we reach a hotel for the night. He holds her in his arms as they walk to the hotel, occasionally pecking her on the neck. Wanda turns around as they back into the room and throws her arms around his neck. They share a sweet, short, kiss, just like the one on the first day I saw them.

They aren't flaunting their undying love for each other, it's subtle. The little things they do.

I sigh at my utter cheesiness, lift my duffel from the ground, and head around the jeep when I run into Jamie.

"Oof!" I yelp as I fall but Jamie catches me, his arms in a vice-like grip around my waist.

"Hey Rachel!" he says, keeping his arms around my waist as he rights me so I can stand. "I need to talk to you anyways."

His arms are still around my waist so I nudge them slightly. Jamie gets the hint and drops his arms back to his side, coughing awkwardly.

"So, what did you need?" I ask, shifting restlessly from foot to foot.

"Well," Jamie says, "We got two hotel rooms since there's so many of us, and we were figuring out seating arrangements. We got two rooms that are connected; one has two beds, the other one bed and a couch."

"And?"

"So you might have already figured this out, but Wanda and Ian are sleeping together, and obviously Mel and Jared are in the same situation. So those four are staying in the room with two beds. And Jeb offered to take the couch, so we are gonna be sleeping together."

My eyes widen impressively and I feel my cheeks color. No doubt they're beet red because Jamie smirks at my reaction. I should have expected this but I wasn't thinking that much about sleeping arrangements when we were raiding.

"Something wrong with that? I can take the couch if you want-"

"No!" I interrupt, stopping him by placing a hand firmly on his chest. Jamie glances down at it casually before returning his now serious gaze to my face. "No, I-I'm fine with it. You don't have to sleep on the couch." I swallow nervously and mutter, "Sleep with me."

Jamie's eyes widen a fraction before a serious mask covers his previous expression. "Uh, yeah. I wasn't gonna give up the bed anyways. Jeb's an old man; he can take sleeping on a couch." We both laugh and the tension in the air immediately dissolves. Jamie slings his arm casually over my shoulder, directing me towards the hotel.

When we get to our room and drop our bags, I notice how spacious it is. There's a bathroom, a small kitchen/dining area, a full size bed, a pull-out couch in front of a large screen TV, and a balcony with a view over the city. Nice.

The door connecting our room to Wanda, Ian, Mel, and Jared's room is already shut and there's no sound coming from behind it.

"I guess they've already turned in." Jamie murmurs my thoughts, jerking his head towards the connecting door. I'm about to voice my reply when Jeb emerges from the bathroom.

"Ah," he says in acknowledgement of us, "I see you've decided to finally grace me with your presence." Jamie chuckles and I smile widely at Jeb.

"We were just wondering if you needed help pulling out the couch." I offer. Jeb scoffs and waves a hand in dismissal.

"Bah! Pulling out a couch? That's nothing! I'll call you if I need some _real _help." Jeb winks, shuffles over to the couch, and plops down. He fumbles for a while with the channels on the remote before settling on a talk show and closing his eyes. Jamie laughs beside me at Jeb's unusual behavior.

I turn to him, remarking quietly, "Well what do you expect? It's Soul TV; it won't be any fun to watch because they're always _peaceful_." Jamie nods in agreement before falling backwards and onto the bed.

He breathes out deeply; all the stress that had lain on his chest before, released into the air around him and I. "Now I could get used to this." He mumbles, his eye lids drooping and his mouth in a sloppy, carefree smile.

I laugh and sit down on the bed beside him, sighing in relief. "Yeah," I murmur, "No troubles, no Souls, no _gardening._" Jamie laughs heartily and sits up.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then you can, and then we can go to bed." Jamie stands and looks down at me with smiling eyes. "That okay with you?"

I nod and wave him away. Jamie smiles once more before reaching underneath the bed and pulling out his duffel. He heaves it over his shoulder and trudges into the bathroom. It isn't long before I hear the water start running.

I get up from the bed and walk out to the balcony, seating myself in one of the flimsy, plastic deck chairs. The sun is setting over the city, colors running like wet ink over the landscape. Purples and pinks streak themselves across the sky in no particular pattern, but it seems almost like a choreographed dance.

How can our earth be still so naturally amazing, even after the Souls have taken over everything? Wouldn't the magnificence of it all have disappeared, right with the human race? Shouldn't our earth have turned into desolate void, without any wonder and color? Then maybe the Souls would leave here. If our earth couldn't support their stupid ways of life, would they leave? Or would they bring back supplies to make their race thrive? Would they keep going on, making sure that any planet in our entire universe was only inhabited by their race? No diversity, only the leading species that has the power to wipe any other kind of life form. They would thrive and continue, but only them.

Only them.

The questions race through my mind as I continue to watch the sky change from fiery orange and purple, to midnight black. I stay watching until the last bit of the sun dips below the horizon.

I lift myself from the chair, groaning when my legs crack from being still for so long. When I walk back into the room, Jamie is sitting on the bed.

In boxers.

I almost turn around and run back out to the balcony, but something makes me stay.

He doesn't have a shirt on, again, but this time he's clean and fresh water is running down his bare chest. The streaks have made it down to his boxers, staining the fabric but I don't care and I don't think he does either. His boxers are dark blue and, _damn, _it looks good on him.

Jamie must hear my breathing because he looks up and sees me staring. My cheeks flush and my hearts pounds violently in my chest. Jamie smirks, rises from the bed, and walks over to me.

My breathing starts getting even more erratic when he stops right in front of me. I drop my gaze to the floor, then the ceiling, then Jeb sleeping soundly on the couch, anywhere but Jamie.

"The bathroom's all yours, Princess." Jamie remarks smugly, obviously at my reaction to him half naked. I nod stiffly, rush over to the bed, grab my pajamas, and then sprint into the bathroom.

After I slam the door, I hear Jamie chuckle softly from the other side of it. The bed springs creak noisily as, I'm assuming, Jamie sits down on it. When I don't hear anything else for a while, I strip from my sticky clothes and drop them into a pile on the floor. I heat the water for the shower up until it's hot and step in.

I muss with my hair for a while when I realize I've started to hum softly. Singing in the shower is my thing; I guess old habits die hard.

Jamie must be asleep by now and Jeb was asleep when I came in from the balcony, so I start to hum louder. When no one barges in to ask "what's all this racket", I start to sing quietly, barely audible; even to myself.

**(A/N: FUCK NO. this will NOT be a song fic, i just wanna have the words on here so if you don't like it, DEAL WITH IT)**

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you__  
><em>_  
>I won't run, I won't fly<br>I will never make it by  
>Without you, without you<em>

_I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I<br>Without you__  
><em>_  
>Without you<br>Oh, oh, oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without You! You! You! Without you__  
><em>_  
>Can't erase, so I'll take blame<br>But I can't accept that we're estranged  
>Without you, without you<em>

_I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you, without you__  
><em>_  
>I won't soar, I won't climb<br>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
>Without you, without you<em>

_I can't look, I'm so blind  
>I lost my heart, I lost my mind<br>Without you__  
><em>_  
>Without you<br>Oh, oh, oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without You! You! You! Without you__  
><em>_  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<em>

_Without you_

**(A/N: NOW WAS THAT TOO BAD? MHMM DIDNT THINK SO)**

By the time I finish the song, I'm done washing. I switch off the water and step carefully out of the shower. My pajamas are still lying in a heap on the floor, so I pick them up and shrug them on.

As I step out of the bathroom, I get a bad feeling in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have sung that song so loud...

Jamie is lying on the bed, hands behind his head, his eyes focused intently on the ceiling. I freeze in my spot. Crap, he must have heard me if he was right there.

Jamie looks up when I enter the room and his eyes widen. I look down at myself. I'm wearing booty shorts and loose fitting tank top. My cheeks flush with color (I'm doing that a _lot_ today) as I shuffle my feet back and forth nervously.

Boys had never looked at me before; after all, I was only 13 or so when my parents were turned into one of them, so this is new.

Jamie keeps staring, his gaze drifting up and down my body, lingering sometimes. He must realize what he's doing because he stops and finally meets my eyes, a ghost of a smile on his face.

He motions to the bed and for me to join him. I nod in thank you as I walk slowly over to the bed, prolonging the inevitable.

Jamie notices my discomfort and reaches down to the floor, lifts a pillow up, and places it in the middle of the bed. His small gesture makes me smile as I climb under the covers to join him.

"Rachel?" Jamie mumbles after a while. My eyes have closed and I'm on the verge of falling into the abyss of dreamland, but I don't want to ignore him so I grunt in acknowledgement.

"You're a good singer."

I recognize what he says but I'm too far gone to make coherent sentences, "Mhmm."

"I mean it you know. You're better than most people I know. Well, I don't know many singers-" I laugh at this- "but I know that you're good."

"Well," I whisper, "thank you."

"Mhmm. Goodnight Rachel."

I don't know why, I must be half asleep, but right before I succumb completely, I mumble softly to him, "Goodnight J. Love you."

In the middle of the night, I awaken in a flash from a nightmare. My scared gaze sweeps the room until I call the coast clear enough for me. When I turn my head to check on Jamie, I freeze in surprise.

His face is right next to mine, his hot breath washing out over my neck and face. The pillow we'd placed between us is on the floor, discarded in the middle of the night by one of us. My thigh is hooked around his waist and his hand is holding it there protectively. My hands and his other one are wrapped around the other's waist, pulling us closer together. And there's a content smile on his face. A smile that shows he's at ease with this.

I was going to get up but if I move slightly, I'm afraid I'll wake him up. So I stay in the position I'm in for a good 30 minutes before gathering up the nerve to get up.

I carefully peel away all our touching body parts, making sure to do it with caution as to not wake Jamie up. After I've pulled away my hand from his waist, the smile drops off Jamie's face and he groans in his sleep. My eyes widen at his discomfort, mostly because it happened right after I pulled away from him. I frantically search around until my gaze lands on the pillow we'd used as a barrier. I lift it off the floor and place it Jamie's arms. The smile returns to his face and I sigh in relief.

I step out of the bed and walk out to the balcony. I seat myself in the same chair I was in earlier and pull my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

Star gazing was always a favorite pastime of mine when I was a kid. I knew all the constellations by heart. My dad and I both. We'd star-gaze into the early morning hours; or until my mom called us back inside saying, "it's too cold out there you're going to freeze your butts off!" To which my dad would just grunt and mutter too quietly for her to here, "we'll pretend to go back inside; and then we'll come back out, right kiddo?" I'd always nod excitedly, go back up to my room, laid down in bed, and pretend to be asleep. But eventually, I did fall asleep and we didn't go back outside. It happened every time.

I think my dad did it on purpose because he believed too, that we would "freeze our butts off".

I laugh quietly as I remember my childhood. When I didn't have a care in the world. When Dameon and I were the best of friends.

When life was perfect.

I sigh and shift my gaze to the moon. I'd never liked looking at the moon; it always looked the same to me. And I could never see the man in the moon, even though my dad always said it was there. Like he said he'd always be.

I remember it now, one summer night, when the crickets had suspiciously stopped chirping and the wind didn't blow a cool kiss to the nightlife, he'd whispered to me, "Kiddo, listen to me." I'd listened. "I know one day, daddy might not be there for you like he is now. I don't want you to worry about that now because I'm here now and that's all that matters. But I want you to remember that when daddy's not there, the man in the moon will be. He's always there, no matter what. The man in the moon will help daddy when he can't be there. He's got a part of me in him too. I want you to remember to look to the sky when you need me sweetie. Remember that for me. "

After his little speech I'd nodded vigorously and we pinky swore on it. My dad would always be with the man in the moon. I knew he would. He is even now. No matter where in the earth he actually is; even if he's a Soul.

He's always there.

I hear the door to the balcony creak in warning of someone coming outside. My head swivels on its own accord, and I see Jamie standing cautiously in the doorway.

"Can I join you?" His voice isn't completely grumbled by sleep, but I can tell he isn't fully awake. I nod and gesture to the chair beside me. He smiles, pulls it out from the corner, and sits in it next to me. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shrug, "Guess not."

"Bad dream?"

I shrug again and shift in my chair so I can see him better. He shivers slightly in the cold and watches me intently, a serious expression painted clearly on his face. "What was it about?"

"Mhmm," I think for a moment before safely responding with, "I don't remember."

"Bull. I know you do, just tell me." I stare at him in surprise. It seemed for a moment he was going to cuss at me but I push it to the back of my mind.

"It wasn't more or less the dream. I was just... remembering old times." My gaze drops quickly from his. I can feel his stare boring holes in the back of my head but again, I ignore it. His chair squeaks as he moves it closer.

"What were you remembering?" I stiffen at his words and hope he doesn't notice. He does though. He places a gentle, comforting hand on my shoulder and rubs small circles on my shoulder blade.

"My dad... _before _the Souls, I mean." Jamie nods sympathetically. He must feel the same way. Although he's never told me about his parents, I can already tell he's in the same boat as me.

"We were so close back then." I continue talking and soon everything pours out. "We did everything together. I know girls always bonded with their moms over shopping and boys but I did things with my dad. I just wish I could get those days back. You know before everything. I just wish I could rewind time for a while, you know?"

Throughout my little speech Jamie has gotten closer without me noticing. It's not until I look up from my hands do I realize he's only centimeters away from me.

I lose my breath for a minute before finally sputtering out, "I just wish... I wish... you know?"

Jamie gently places a finger to my lips and whispers, "I know."

Then he kisses me.

**...**

**AHHHHHHHH! YES YES YES! FINALLY! SOMETHING HAS COME OF THIS STORY! HAHA!**

**Sigh. the ending was NOT as good as it was supposed to be. i mean they were supposed to kiss but the ending balcony scene was just forced writing to me, you know? i was just like**

**GET TO THE FUCKING KISS ALREADY**

**sorry if the ending sucked but yeah... like i explained...**

**some parts of this chapter were, like, DEEP for me... idk im not used to writing deep stuff so i was like "this stuff comes from the heart!"**

**lol whatever still 3 you guys in a non-stalkerish way!**

**superfly615243**


End file.
